Currently...
WOW LOOK AT THIS PAGE, THIS IS GOING TO BE AN UPDATED VERSION OF THE MAIN PLOT FOR FUCKERS WHO WANNA KNOW WHAT IS ACTUALLY HAPPENING AT THIS VERY MOMENT LIKE SOME MAJOR THREADS GOING ON IE DEFENSE OF ZABIER OR CAERLEON OR THE DE-AGING FIASCO/TOURNAMENT OR WHAT IS HAPPENING WITH THE YARROW PLOTS AND WHO IS AFFECTED BUT VERY BRIEF LIKE THIS IS JUST A "OKAY SO THAT SHIT IS GOING ON THERE AND THERE AND...OKAY GOT IT SORT OF (BUT NOT REALLY)". On a less shouty note, I am thinking that we can arrange it as I have below. There doesn't necessarily need to be something in every category, and there can also be different categories added, etc. Basically I just slapped it all down so that people could add things if they wanted to. My blurbs can be edited as much or little as you want, added to, do whatever. NOTE THIS IS FOR STAFFERS ONLY ATM IF YOU ARE NOT STAFF PLEASE IGNORE THIS FOR NOW. TY. In The Mortal Kingdoms... CAERLEON Following the defeat of the colossal sea monster that was sent to destroy the capital city of Ga'Leah, Caerleon was disheartened and disgruntled. The Walking Starvation was still persisting despite their best efforts and moral was low, which gave the King and Queen an idea; the annual Warrior's Tournament was due to take place soon, and so despite it all they put forward an effort to host it again, even if it may very well be the last. Open to anyone who wished to compete across the Kingdoms, it was two days of qualifications and largely fair competition, followed by a ceremony and banquet. However, it took an unexpected turn when the Imp Rumpelstiltskin appeared, casting a strange spell over the entire city that turned every single person into the teenage version of themselves for twenty-four hours, which resulted in a most unusual day... CALLADAHN weeee add shit if you want DOKRAYTH Dokrayth has by far been hit the hardest by the attack of Blighted monsters rising from the sea. Magoffin Castle and the city of Aeswick have already fallen, forcing hundreds of refugees to take shelter in the Yarrow, but the Yarrow, a strange magical place to begin with is filled with its own dangers lurking in the shadows, and waiting to strike... XEHACORA weeee add shit if you want SOLHARA weeee add shit if you want MARITANIS Now known as the Black Water, the underwater kingdom is in shambles. Ravaged by the invading Blight, the water now turned to liquid Blight it is now the harshest place to live in all of Ga'Leah, even for those who skim on the surface such as the Jolly Roger, the Infinity and the Argo...their already dangerous world has become far less friendly... In the Realm of the Immortals... ALLUTHERIA weeee add shit if you want CAELUM/THE PANTHEON weeee add shit if you want - note, this isn't meant to be in the actual Caelum cos nobody can really go there and all that shit it's just what is going on with the gods....yup. I suppose i could say Pantheon....yeah I'll add that to the heading now...